Initas (KH Roleplay Character)
Initas is a villain of the Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Universe, and a Heartless albeit one with great power. He is the Heartless of Valos , his Nobody counterpart being Xitas Current Journal Entry The Heartless counterpart to Xitas, and the Heartless of Master Valos. Possessed great power for a Heartless, and was mentally unhinged. He met his end at the hands of Shifter and Adam at Darkhaven Castle. Appearance He is a Tyrian Heartless whose body and fur is entirely black in color, and he wears Keyblade Armor with Violet colored armor and red colored organic looking parts that connect the armored parts together. His Mask is silver in color, and covers his whole face except his eyes, which, underneath his mask's visor, are red in color. His Hair that is visible behind the mask is also red, and is a bit spiky as it goes down from his head to his neck. His gauntlets and chestpeice of his armor has the "Omega Symbol" on them. Personality He is an enigmatic, yet dangerous entity, with no qualms with killing anyone at all. He is also known to savor the sight of suffering of any sort, be it physical or emotional, and enjoys filling others with terror, especially psychologically. He was very loyal to Omnirette. But when she was destroyed, Initas decided to carry on what she started. He is even known to toy with his opponets in different ways, such as making a "False Shifter" when he and his gang of replica villains were facing Shifter himself. Abilities and Equipment Keyblade Wielding TBA Keyblade Armor TBA Dark Magic Abilities He is well in tune with the Darkness, and magic surrounding it. He uses it in many ways, mostly for opening corridors of darkness, and reviving "Allies" he deems worthy and even twisting life into his own, devious image. Power of "Magical Reality" He has the power over "Artificial Reality", which allows him to create, destroy and/or manipulate objects within his power. He can also use this power against foes with devastating results, like "a dream so real, brushing against something would make one's sleeping self bruise". He can also use this power to make "Replicas" of different entities that "have mass and form, but no heart or soul", and are just as formidable as the original entities they are derived from in terms of abilities and power. Levitation He is able to levitate, thanks to dark magic. Warping Powers He can warp through time and space in short distances, usually using this power to either disorient or psychologically terrify his opponets. Initas' Keyblade Phantom Horror TBA Alternate Forms Beast Initas TBA..... Relationships TBA History within the Series TBA Used Soundtrack for Initas Music used for Showdown in Pride Lands (Shifter VS Initas) Music used for Showdown in Tattered Spire, Nexospace For Showdown in Corusant (Adam VS Initas) Trivial Info *He takes inspiration from many masked figures, such as Vanitas from his appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Infinite from Sonic Forces (the latter who also appears in the roleplay fighting alongside Initas) *He is the second villain in the roleplay (After Kuros), to hurt Shifter emotionally. Category:Kingdom Hearts Related Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Tyrians Category:KH Roleplay: Villains